Straps
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Mari contemplait les trois straps qui avaient tour à tour orné son téléphone portable. Chacun avait une histoire. Chacun avait une partie d'elle. Chacun lui rappelait tout le chemin parcouru depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Akko.


Disclamer: Girl Friends ne m'appartient pas.

Note dont personne n'en à rien à faire : C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Girl Friends, qui est ma toute première lecture Yuri ( est-ce que Onii-sama e, ou Très Cher Frère pour les francophones, compte ? ). C'est également mon premier écrit yuri tout court. Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, écrire des yuri est plus dur pour moi que d'écrire des yaoi, et ce malgré ma bonne volonté ( peut-être est-ce parce que je suis moi-même dotée d'un vagin alors imaginer ce genre de relations entre filles quand on est soi-même une fille est peut-être la cause de ma « gêne » ). M'enfin, là vu le genre d'écrit que c'est, vu que cela reste assez doux dans l'homosexualité, je me demande si on peut vraiment parler de progrès dans mon cas ! * rires *

Je mets un petit warning car cet écrit traite de relations homosexuelles, si cela vous gêne, rabattez-vous sur une autre fiction.

Résumé: Mari contemplait les trois straps qui avaient tour à tour orné son téléphone portable. Chacun avait une histoire. Chacun avait une partie d'elle. Chacun lui rappelait tout le chemin parcouru depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Akko.

**Straps**

Mariko Kumakura venait de finir le rangement de sa chambre. Elle n'était pas fort sale mais la jeune japonaise détestait le désordre et elle s'était dit qu'un bon coup de balai n'était pas superflu. Elle regarda son téléphone portable, pour voir si elle n'avait pas reçu de message pendant son ménage.

_Salut Mari !_

_Je viens de finir de nettoyer toutes mes brosses à maquillage, ce fut long mais pour une future maquilleuse professionnelle, c'est la honte que d'avoir du matériel sale !_

_Akko_

Souriant, la jeune fille renvoya :

_Coucou Akko !_

_Moi, je viens de nettoyer et de ranger ma chambre, tu me connais, je hais le désordre ! Je te félicite pour ton nettoyage ! Il faudra que tu me donnes tes techniques, mes brosses aussi auraient bien besoin d'un bon bain !_

_Mari_

Remarquant que l'ouverture pour installer un strap sur son téléphone était répugnant car encrassé, Mariko ôta sa décoration et commença nettoyer l'orifice de manière délicate. Une fois sa tâche finie, elle alla rechercher son bijou de portable dans le tiroir où elle l'avait rangé. Elle en trouva trois. Elle les sortit et les déposa sur son bureau. Chacun de ces straps avaient une histoire. Chacun racontait une partie de son passé.

D'abord, son téléphone était toujours resté nu. Car Mariko n'avait pas d'amis à l'école. Jeune fille introvertie, elle préférait la compagnie des livres qu'elle dévorait, mettant à profit le temps libre mais surtout long dont elle jouissait tristement à cause de sa timidité maladive.

Puis, il y eut son premier strap. Tout rose, avec des petites boules rappelant des boules de coton et des petits losanges. Tout au bout, il y avait une petite fleur. Elle l'avait acheté lors d'une virée magasin après les cours. Akko le regardait.

- Ah ! C'est le strap que je voulais acheter ! S'était exclamée la jeune fille aux cheveux courts.

- C'est vrai ? Tu sais quoi ? J'ai une super idée ! On s'achète le même ? Tu préfères quelle couleur ? Dit la jeune blonde ravie

Mariko avait dit qu'elle l'aimait en rose. Parce qu'elle savait qu'Akko aimait le rose. Ce strap était le symbole de leur amitié, la toute première amitié que Mariko s'était forgée au lycée. Et quelle amitié ! Une amitié sincère et forte, pleine de légèreté en raison du caractère pétillant d'Akko. C'était Akko qui l'avait ouverte à la vie d'adolescente branchée. Un style de vie qu'elle aimait car il la sortait de sa rigidité et de son sérieux.

Le second était un petit carré orné d'un trèfle à quatre feuille, doté d'un long cordon. Un cadeau d'Harada lors des feux d'artifices de l'été, le strap jumeau du sien. Son premier et dernier petit ami. A cette époque, Mariko se battait contre ses sentiments brûlants pour Akko. Elle avait réalisé qu'au-delà de l'amitié, c'était de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour celle qu'elle appelait sa meilleure amie. Cet amour lui faisait peur. Elle le jugeait comme anormal. Elle craignait qu'Akko ne la rejette si elle apprenait la vérité, que leur amitié si chère à son cœur ne se brise. Harada, à la sortie du métro, lui avait demandé, tout timide, si elle voulait bien sortir avec lui. Mariko avait accepté. Elle croyait sincèrement qu'elle arriverait à oublier ses sentiments pour Akko, qu'elle tomberait amoureuse d'Harada si elle y mettait du sien. Au final, ce fut inutile. Harada était un gentil garçon, doux et prévenant, mais Mariko n'était pas sous le charme. Elle s'en voulait que de l'utiliser ainsi. La séparation fut douce, sans cri, Harada étant un exemple de compréhension. Ce fut même lui qui lui demanda à rester amis, de continuer à se dire bonjour le matin, de rester en contact. Harada était un jeune homme merveilleux et Mariko espérait sincèrement qu'il était désormais heureux avec Tamamin, car il le méritait.

Enfin, il y avait son dernier strap, le plus beau aux yeux de Mariko. Une petite chaîne délicate décorée par une feuille, deux glands, une fleur et deux boules finales. Il était moins chargé en décoration que le premier, semblait moins faux que le deuxième. Son jumeau se trouvait accroché au téléphone d'Akko. Il avait été acheté durant un voyage scolaire. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Mariko avait quitté Harada. Akko commençait à prendre conscience des sentiments de Mari ainsi que des siens. Un baiser tendre et chaud les avait scellés lors d'une séance de karaoké. Et ce fut durant ce voyage que Akko déclara à Mari qu'elle l'aimait sincèrement, qu'elle voulait être sa petite amie, qu'elle n'avait pas honte que d'afficher son homosexualité si cela signifiait être avec elle. Ce petit accessoire était un concentré de souvenirs, une relique attestant du début officiel de leur relation amoureuse.

Rangeant avec soin le strap d'Harada, Mariko remit celui du voyage scolaire. Tenant celui qui avait décoré son téléphone en premier, elle décida de l'ajouter en ornement pour son téléphone. Ainsi, à chaque fois qu'elle sortirait son portable, elle aurait sous les yeux les deux plus beaux souvenirs qu'elle possédait : Le premier étant le fait qu'elle jouissait de l'amitié d'Akko. Le second étant qu'elle jouissait également de son amour sans limite.

**FIN**


End file.
